Frost and battle
by darkwizard5
Summary: suck at the summary but great story also contents other Universes like rvb and pjo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the characters are not mine but some OC**

**A/N: this is my 1st fanfic so all reviews are appreciate.**

**co-author: Spartan313**

* * *

**Tex's POV**

I cut down a ghoul making my way to the Plaguelands, but as it goes down several more undead take it's place. I rise my runeblade and slash two bodies and threw daggers at the other two then I hear more of them on their way. so I drop a smoke bomb and throw my daggers at them but one tries to run for it but I grab it head and throw it to hit three of the others I been fighting them for minutes now and soon they back me up on a wall. I was ready to take my final stand fighting but an arrow was fired into an undead all of them and I shared the same confused face. till a cat-like figure came out of the shadows and says "who's next?" then grins while firing more arrows then _it_ switch's _it's_ bow to a sword then shouts, a force pushes everything backwards, reality hit me then I start to help this _thing _by swing blade after the battle the cat-thing ask "hey Tex you ok?" shocked on how it knew my name "who are **you **and how do you know **me**?!" I asked while pointing me sword on it's head."Easy Tex what happen to you?,I'm sure you remember me right?" the thing asked "uhhhhh... maybe?" lowering my sword scratching me head now thinking about it. "Really you don't remember me robin hood, meh never mind see y-" I cut him off "W-wait what do you mean, I know you, I don't even know anyone named _robin hood"_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Wow you don't even know me?, that I can't believe do you at least remember any about me even if it is tiny?" I ask her "Maybe I don't know... oh! do you have a horse named shadow?" she said still scratching her head "YES at least you know my horse... anything else?" tilting my head "Nope" she says withdrawing her sword. "anyways bye T-" I was grabbed even before i finished (really again) " nope sorry but I have to take you in for questioning" she said while she grabs my hand and well I asked "WHAT do you mean questioning I just saved you and now you want me to go to a questioning room or something as such!" "Well yeah I have to really if not my leader will ask me and I **have** to tell her and she will hunt you down, ok good" she says as if she is trying to get me to move all I do is pout. After an hour I finally give in and come with her.

* * *

**Somewhere in the the Woods**

"we'er here Robin well in my camp" she exclaims then she sees her friend "Repot" she tells the lady "well... nothing much except that we'er running out of time" the lady replies "good come with me" tex says "uhh.. who is she tex?" I ask quietly "she Brigitte Abbendis my friend and my general" she replied with a straight face.

* * *

**A/N: that's for the first chapter and pls. R&R thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: there will be something up coming so stay tune and I'll try to update every day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OCs and the plot**

* * *

**Six's POV**

"where..where.." I look at the rubble of there Tex's plane crash

* * *

_flashback_

"Tex their ara tangos income on your six!" I told her

"can't shake them lock your armor six I'll have to drop you off" she said

"No I'm staying with you Tex I'-" I was telling her but she push me off the pelican I can heard her say "I'm sorry"

I hit the ground and something blew up in the direction of Tex's plane

"Tex...Tex come in Hello!" I said through the com-link.

_end of flashback_

* * *

I see something and horror hit me "No i-it can't be, Annabeth...Annabeth come over here!" I called form the top of my lungs

"wha- oh I'm sorry six I'm really sorry" she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice when she saw Tex's helmet and blood on it

"Tex was like a sister to me you know she was always there form me even in battle she always covered me or help in battle she-she really was like my sister" I told her sobbing I just can't believe that she's gone. "come on Kat's calling us ok I tell them just rest up ok" she said as if it was easy thinking that your best friend that's like your sister left you.

"Report" Kat said

"uhh...Kat six found this in the rubble" Annabeth replied giving Tex's bloody helmet Kat lifted her hands to mouth tearing up

"SHE ISN'T DEAD GUYS I JUST HAVE A FEELING THAT-that she somewhere out there we **WILL** find her!" I shouted

"six she gone-" they try to reason "No she's out there ok!" I cut them then they agreed and still the air was full of sorrow Kat tearing up, Annabeth sobbing quietly and me cry hard I just know she out there

* * *

**- co-author: Spartan313**

**-Thank you for reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: very sorry for the slow update school is coming and others.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs thank you.**

* * *

**Six's POV**

"Kat we need to send a search party to look for tex!" I told her still looking at the table

"**SIX** we all know she was like a sister to you, kat and me but we can't six we are at war we can't do that right now. I'm sorry six" Annabeth said looking at me with a sad expression

"but..but she" I began

"it's what she should tell us." kat said quietly

"I gotta go back to camp alright see you later" Annabeth said walking away waving

"kat... c-can I look for her?" I asked her

"no I'm sorry but annabeth is right" she said shakily

"but..." I started but stopped myself for there is nothing I can do.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I walked to camp half-blood and went straight to my cabin and opened the door

"Hello?, I'm back?" I said in my cabin

I flicked the light switch on then

**"SURPRISE!"** people shouted

"Hi everyone" I said and saw Thals, grover, jason, piper, leo, nico and percy was there

the party went on for 3 hours then percy was went out and went to his cabin, everyone bid bye or see ya tomorrow.

I looked out my window and saw percy cheating on me with someone so I ran up to his door and peeked and horror washed over my face that what I saw was correct percy did cheat on me. I ran and ran into the forest.

* * *

**Six's POV  
**

"I hope she alright Carter (not kane)" I said with little hope

"don't worry so much ok?" Carter said

then sleep fell over me

_Dream_

"tex is-is that you" I asked then blood and blood and...

**BOOM**

_End of dream_

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and awoke from my slumber.

* * *

**-co-author: Spartan313  
**

**-thanks for reading**


End file.
